Renew
by animefanime07
Summary: When Sebastian has returned to Ciel after his 3 year absence, what will become of the two? Will they once again be rejoined, or will Ciel turn his back on his butler forever?... (little bit of fluff in later chapters :3)
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly 3 years since Ciel had come face to face with his demon butler. The purple contract seal in his eye was now replaced with a dark sea of crystal blue no longer accompanied by a deep beautiful crimson. When he is now faced with Sebastian once again what reason could he have? Had he come to re-establish the contract with the young man? Was he nothing more than just hungry? Or...had he come to apologize..."again". No, that would be preposterous. Even if he had come to renew the contract, there was no need for Ciel to have a demon. For the past 3 years he had grown far much more than he ever thought he could. Soon, he was even to marry Elizabeth. All he had gone through in his past contributed to who he was today. Ciel went on living _without _Sebastian at his side.

**3 years earlier (Ciel's P.O.V)**

I am blinded by the stream of my own blood flowing rather violently into my eyes. Excruciating pain runs down my back as I move my hand to my forehead only to find a large slash right across the middle. Where am I? What's happened to me? Have I finally lost? Sebastian... Through the blur of red blocking my vision I catch random glimpses of the scene in front of me. An unconscious Alois Trancy lay on the concrete ground covered in what I suspect to be his own blood. Claude is kneeled down by him. With his glasses covering his eyes I am unable to read his expression. Heh, you never really can to be honest. Then I see it...a creature no more than 10 feet away from them both. I must be hallucinating. Those...eyes. I know those eyes. I'd know them anywhere. Sebastian. It's Sebastian. Demon form and all. Black wings, sharp claws in place of his hands, and a face that could kill you out of pure terror. A shock of fear of my own lingers through me as I shiver. _D-did...did he...?_ He looks in my direction and starts walking over to me very slowly. More hot blood runs down into my eyes making it even harder to clearly see what's happening. When he is only a few feet away from me all I see is red. I feel a warm glove on my face gently wiping the blood out of my eyes then my forehead with a very familiar white silk handkerchief. When I can see again I am able to see that Sebastian has returned back to his usual form. Black suit, tie, and a calm and collected appearance. This is the Sebastian that I have come to know a little too well. Even so I am still shaking from the sight of his true demon self. Once most of the blood is gone, he ever so gently lays his hand on the side of my face. His thumb brushes across my cheek. His face doesn't look violent nor sad...no, it looks...pitiful. I hate it. The only words I can remember him muttering are "I'm sorry." My eye widen before my vision once again blurs and everything goes black.

…

When I awake I am back in my huge bed in my mansion. I feel slightly nauseous and more than anything confused. The warm light from the sun coming through my window does little to comfort me but adds a sense of serenity to the atmosphere. I reach up to my forehead to check the cut to find it had been stitched up, cleaned, and wrapped in medical gauze. Must have been Sebastian's doing. I glance over at the black eye patch that still lies on my bedside table. Unlike myself, it is still soiled in the dry remnants of red liquid. A stinging pain shoots through my head as it is obvious I'm not fully recovered just yet. Even so, I am in desperate need for some answers. Unfortunately there's no time to rest. Where is Sebastian and what the hell happened? I cup my face in my hands, trying to deal with the pain. It becomes too much to handle so I get up to go get some medication of some sort. Anything to make this headache go away. I slowly creep down the long hallway to the bathroom. It's very quiet. Almost too quiet for comfort. Where had Lizzy run off to? Where is Bard, and Finnian and Mey-rin? I'll go on a search hunt for them later. Once I enter the bathroom I find myself staring at my disastrous appearance for many moments in the mirror before examining the ugly wound. It's turned an ugly purple and has started to bleed once more. I don't care, let it bleed. Heck, better yet let me die. On top of all of that the tips of my dark blue locks have been singed to a crispy black and sticks out in a very unflattering fashion. Despite it normally being stick straight, brushing it has no effect. I quickly give up and stare for a few more seconds when something even more sickening catches my eyes. It's my eyes themselves. My eyes. The two identical blue orbs glisten in the light reflected off the mirror. _Two. _Both of them are suspiciously..._normal_. The contract seal is nowhere to be found. _B-but the contract...Sebastian...what the hell has he done?!_ I stand there dumbfounded before punching the mirror with so much force it shatters into a million pieces. I lower my now bloody, glass filled hand and stare at the floor. This headache isn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Hello people c:**

**So this is the first fanfic I've ever uploaded so I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter! **

**Please help support it by giving me feedback and I hope you'll continue reading more of it :3**

** ~Stay fabulous (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Sooo I tried spacing it out into more "paragraphs" to make it easier to read. Don't know if that helped or made it worse but anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**(still Ciel's P.O.V.)**

I sit on the ruffled up sheets of my bed as I try to process all I've learned, when I realize I'm in nothing but a nightshirt. It takes all my strength to force myself onto my feet and trudge over to the the dresser. Usually Sebastian picks out my clothing and dresses me but it seems simple enough. How hard could it be?

I scan the drawers looking for something that looks suitable enough to go out in public with. I end up dressing in black shorts (not Alois's booty shorts you creep) a long sleeved, white collared button up shirt, and a light blue matte satin vest accompanied by my regular black dress shoes. It's not anything special, but I don't exactly have time to think about how great I could possibly make myself look right now. My hand reflexively reaches for my eye patch when I remember 1. It's covered in blood and 2. I won't be needing it...not right now at least. I do nothing to treat the wounds on my hands except remove the shards of glass. I could care less if it gets infected at this point and I am used to dealing with this kind of pain. I am not a child anymore. My first mission: Find someone to talk to...anyone.

When I'm done with that whole situation I walk down the main hallway, and down the polished wooden stairs onto the reflective marble floor. I do not look as grotesque as I did before which slightly lifts my spirits. Not for long however. Everything is spotless which only leads me to believe that there really is no one here after all. Not only that, but the atmosphere is somewhat uncomfortable at the moment. Everything feels stiff and unnatural. With nowhere else to go I walk around the manor examining each room. Nothing out of the ordinary shows up besides the fact that it is completely vacant. When I reach the door to the library I can see that it has already been opened recently. I try to peek through the small crack but I am unable to make out anything accept my eyelashes. Stepping into the library I can immediately see that someone has been in here. On the floor lay two small pistols. Beside it I see a few small drops of blood that have already dried into the carpet. This place looks like a murder scene. I walk further into the library where I can just barely see a stand of magenta red hair peeking out from behind a bookcase.

"M-Meyrin? Is that you?" I call out.

The strands disappear behind the tall wall of knowledge before I can get an answer. I, of course, run after it. Why is she hiding from me? Doesn't she know it's me? When I am behind the case I am surrounded by nothing but books I have never read, and never intend to. I've never actually looked at them, but I soon learn why it was never on my to-do list to even pick up one of these. All of them are in English, which even I have yet to learn and understand. That's enough of a distraction for now and I continue to search the library for the absent-minded maid. The different colors of the books added to my persistent headache only make me feel dissy and confused. Suddenly I find myself running towards a dead end and turn to the left. I know I went the right way when I see Mey-rin staring intently at one of the bookshelves.

"Mey? What's wro-!"

She turns to face me when I start to jog towards her. It is a heart sinking sight. There are multiple knife wounds spread across her face. What's terrifying is they're fresh. I'd have expected her expression to show some type of pain and fear, but instead it is determined and...anger?

"Who did this to you?!" there is a long pause before she grabs my shoulders and looks directly at me with her intense brown eyes.

"Ciel, you can't say a word of anything you saw," she says in a deep unrecognizable voice. Who is this person in front of me?

"What do you mean? Your voice...your face...it's...what's happening?"

She sighs before saying in a very quick, sharp tone " I'm not sure myself...all I'm aware of is if they find out, we're in big trouble. Whatever you do do not tell anyone what you witnessed. Not even Lizzy..."

At this point my heart rate has sped up and I feel as though it is going to burst out of my chest at any moment.

"Why not? Find out what exactly? Who's _they_?And where is everyone? Where is Sebastian?" I shout. There might've been a better way to ask all of those questions instead of mindlessly stringing them all together, but it can't be helped. I need to know everything. There's another pause as she releases her tight grip on my shoulders and faces the old bookcase once again.

"You'll see the others soon. As for Sebastian...," her voice is slightly strained at this point,"...go up to your studies, Ciel" She wants me to leave without answering my questions I see. Not happening. What is she so desperately trying to hide from me?

"What do you mean go up to my studies? Answer my question, that is an order!" I shout in an angrier voice than I intended.

"Just GO!" She snaps back at me. Her right hand reaches into the pocket of her apron and pulls out her glasses. She turns back to me with tears in her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak when they pool up too high and run down her cheeks, probably stinging the cuts. While placing the glasses back onto her nose she finally gets out,"Please..." while whispering in her "normal" voice. I don't know what to call real anymore.

"I wish I could explain all of this to you now but...I don't feel as if you are prepared for it."

_Prepared for it?_

"I must ask that you do not worry about me nor the others, Ciel, please...carry on with your life as usual in the best possible way that you can. It would pain me to see you throw away a chance at a normal life now that you have the opportunity to enjoy one. There is so much more that you can accomplish now. We will always be by your side. Do us all a favor and...live."

I have absolutely no clue what any of what she just said meant. Although, it looks like she'd been waiting to get all of that off her chest. She'd been speaking like something had just come around and changed my life. Something about it rubbed me the wrong way.

"But what abo-"

"STARTING NOW!" She interrupts with a passionate shout.

I say nothing else and stomp out. I do not wish to anger her any further and I don't care if she doesn't feel like telling me what's going on right now. I'll coax it out of her whether she likes it or not. But I've never seen Mey-rin act in that way. I'm still not so sure that was Mey-rin at all. Although she didn't say all that much, it made my stomach turn.

As I walked down the row of books and back out into the main hallway I hear a very loud and obnoxious knock on the door. I was not expecting anyone so I have no clue as to who it could be. Now that I think about it, I've ever answered the door on my own. It was always Sebastian or one of the servants. I hesitantly walk over, taking very small steps and come to a halt once I'm close enough. I am far too short to look through the hole in the door so I'll just have to take my chances. None of my questions have been answered, and for all I know...Alois is dead. What have I got to lose? I place my shaky hand on the cold doorknob and pull it open very slowly...Behind it stands a man that I do not recognize who looks like he could be a butler...or a servant of some sort. He has somewhat spiky brown hair and grass green eyes that shine in a much similar way to an emerald. His attire is nothing special, black pants, white shirt, and a very large black overcoat. In an odd way, he reminds me of Claude. Most likely expecting someone of taller stature he averts his attention from directly in front of him to down at me.

"Is this the residence of Ciel Phantomhive?" he says in a cocky and stereotypical "fancy" voice.

"Yes , that is I," I respond very firmly ," may I ask to whom I am speaking to?"

He does not answer my question and simply hands me a small red envelope. He takes a very small bow towards me and walks off into the long black limo I assume he arrived in. The pitch black tinted windows make it impossible for me to even begin guessing if there's anyone else in it. And _who _for that matter. I can feel a large gust of wind come from the vehicle as I watch it speed down the road.

I step back inside and close the door making sure I hear it click shut. I then lean against it as I examine the outside of the envelope. There is nothing written on it and has a very insignificant design. The only notable feature is the seal which is embellished with a small black snake, designed with an open mouth, showing his deadly poisonous fangs. Knowing the state Mey-rin is in right now, I suspect she'd want me to give this to her first, but I am simply too impatient. I tear it open and examine the contents. There is nothing more inside of it besides a one page letter. By the looks of it, it seems to be hand written. It has outstanding calligraphy as well. Who might've taken the time to write this? I begin reading it to myself,

_** Hello, Ciel Phantomhive...**_

* * *

…**...Hai :3 Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought this would be a good place to stop it. **

**I hope you're enjoying this so far c: I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be out but I will try to finish it A.S.A.P I also can't promise anymore daily updates but we'll see how this goes...**

**Please continue giving feedback, it really helps and brightens up my day c:**

**~Stay fabulous ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shit goes down**

**(lol maybe I can do daily updates :p)**

* * *

**(Back to the future)**

"Why have you returned, Sebastian. Or is that still even your name?" I say rather hostile.

"I've missed you young master, It has been lonely for me over these past years." Sebastian says in a low voice.

Too bad sugar coating doesn't work on me Michealis. Don't think I can move past this that quickly. You've been the reason why I've had so many obstacles taken out of my life. You've been the reason why I could accomplish so many things. But even so, after what you've done to me, I can never forgive you...

"If you've got the guts to return after abandoning me for 3 years then you've got the guts to explain why." I say.

"It was not my wish to leave you master, I had no choice," he begins," I finally realized how much trouble and pain my presence was causing you, and even though I did not want to, decided it would be better off for the both of us to break the contract. My intention was not to _abandon, _but merely protect you"

Has he gone completely mad? _Better off for the both of us? _

"If I recall correctly, I did not order you to break the contract. We had a deal. And you broke it. Do you know how many times I called for your help only to find that I was completely alone?! Leaving me with nothing but a raggedy old eye patch as my only thing to cling onto for support. Thanks to you, the only thing I'm capable of doing is relying on others, knowing that you still believed the best thing do to would be to leave me!? You're a demon! Why would you even consider my well being as a problem?"

All my anger and hatred that I've built up over those 3 long years has been released in a mere few sentences. Maybe I'm the real one at fault here. I've let my soul get tainted by the sorrow I've kept to myself. I've let it wither away slowly, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year, until there was nothing left but an empty shell. The real person I'll never be able to forgive is myself. I let myself become vulnerable to the events of life. I'd reach out my hand only to grab more sadness and pain. My life as I know it has been a complete waste of space. My heart would fill the emptiness with a longing for someone to come help me. To hear my pleas for any type of salvation. I didn't want to admit it but, maybe the one I was calling for was Sebastian after all. I would never admit that, however...There is a long pause where neither of us say anything. I can practically hear my heart shattering. So many emotions of pain, sadness, and anger course through my veins like my blood. Hot tears begin to boil in my eyes so I stare at the ground in an attempt to hide my expression.

"Young master...I-I never knew that you felt that wa-"

"Just shut up," I interrupt. Once again my questions have not been given an answer, but I'm not ready to talk just yet...and maybe it's best that way. I take one last look at his face to find that it is surprised. My face softens as I turn away and start running in the direction of the mansion.

…

When I am finally inside I slam the door and push my back up against it. My body feels weak and my cheeks are numb from crying. My legs become too heavy to support my weight and I slide down to the floor. I sit there staring at the palms of my hands until the tears stop flowing. I'm so angry at myself for acting this way in front of him. What's gotten in to me? That's the first time I've ever broken down like this in my entire life. I'm ready for all of this to be done.

A few minutes later there's a startling knock on the door that makes me jump. There's not much time to make myself look presentable so I take my time to get up off the floor instead. My hand reaches towards the cold knob and I open the door.

"_Hello, Ciel Phantomhive,"_

_"_Hello," ugh. It's him. Again. "What brings you here?" I say trying to hide the hiccups in my voice.

"There's someone I have been wanting you to meet for quite some time now..." he says rather mysteriously.

I look around to find that there is no one in sight. The only people present are him and I.

"I do not see anyone else? Who is this person?" He laughs in a very devilish manner which slightly worries me. He has been randomly vising the manor ever since _that day _and I've yet to see him act in this particular way. I don't know what it means and I don't think I want to either.

I begin to back away slowly and I am about the close the door when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me tightly and then a large, dense piece of cloth is thrown over my head. The material muffles my screams as I call out for Mey-rin, Bard and Finnian. As I attempt to struggle my way out of this person's grasp a needle is violently shoved into my arm, I wince at the pain and then lose consciousness.

**(Sebastian's P.O.V)**

I watch the boy run away as I stand there in complete and utter shock. How could I have been so ignorant? I thought I had been thinking for the both of us but it's obvious I was not. Should I run after him? No, I have to give him time to think. It's the least I could do after not considering his feelings even once before. I am a new level of pathetic...

The ruffling of the trees I am surrounded by blocks out all of my thoughts and I am left to stare blankly at the gray sky. Demons cannot cry, but I wonder if I would right now if we were able to. Little droplets of rain fall out from the clouds and onto my dry cheeks. Is this what it feels like? What must it be like to cry, or laugh, or love like a human? I'd never been able to grasp such a concept. That fact has now brought me to bring pain to the one person I did not wish to. Now I'm at a loss for what to do next. How am I to fix a situation when I do not even understand it. The only emotion a demon is known to feel is hunger. And that I do, but this is not the type of hunger you would expect. Instead, I hunger to fix what I have damaged for the past 3 years.

**(Back to Ciel's P.O.V)**

I'm not sure where I am when I regain my consciousness. All I can see is black and my head feels dizzy. I must still be under the bag. I also realize that my hands have been carelessly tied behind my back with a rope which rubs uncomfortably against my skin until it feels raw. Whatever it was that they shot into my arm is making me feel nauseous and on top of that, not going to lie, I'm terrified. All of my other senses are stronger so I try to make out as many characteristics as I can. The only thing I find interesting enough is the sound of wheels on a road, the scent of cigarettes, and the light pitter patter of rain trickling on the hood. We must be in a car. My suspicion is confirmed when I hear a man with a raspy voice complain to drive faster. The disgusting cigarette smell gradually strengthens and becomes sickening. The fact that I'm laying on my side doesn't help me from feeling like I'm slowly suffocating.

Not knowing what could happen I refrain from struggling but instead pay as close attention as I possibly can on every sound I hear and every scent I smell. If I can ever get to a phone, the police will need to be able to have a good idea of where to start searching. It's almost embarrassing to say that this is the second time I've been "kidnapped" but that just means I have more knowledge on how to get out of here. Hopefully I can figure out a way in time.

The car soon comes to painful halt and I roll in between the seats and hear my right ankle pop. As I lay on the floor of the vehicle with my new possibly broken ankle, someone grabs a piece of my shirts cloth on my back (and a chunk of my skin) and yanks me out of the car. My head bumps against the edge of the door in the process which causes even more nausea. I am forced onto my feet and outside while I hear my ankle painfully pop again. The rain has gotten drastically heavier and pounds down on my shoulders. There's no way I can walk on my right foot without screaming in agony and possibly provoking them to do something drastic, so I have to limp my way to wherever they're taking me.

I cannot see what my surroundings look like, but the cold crisp air against my skin indicates that it could be somewhere in the mountains. When we reach the top of a large hill I hear the jingling of keys and the sound of them knocking against metal. They must be unlocking something. Someone roughly grabs my arm and forcefully throws me into a room as if they thought I could somehow escape in the 2 seconds it would take to close the door. I crash onto the floor and feel my face slide across it which turns out to be nothing but cold hard concrete. My mind randomly shoots to the horrid idea that this could very well be the place that I die. I try to push the possibility out of my mind but to no avail. The last thing on my mind is Sebastian and how I may never get to know his true intentions, before I dose off.

…

What I assume to be hours later I awake from the sound of a very loud creaking noise coming from the opening of a door. I hear the tapping of multiple footsteps walking in my direction. I can feel hands untie the ropes on my wrists and remove the cloth from my head. Someone waves a flashlight in my face so I am not yet able to see clearly enough to know where I am. They're probably checking to make sure I'm not dead yet. When the light flickers off I see that I am in fact in a completely concrete room I estimate to be about 10 feet in length and 5 feet wide. Two men grab my shoulders and drag me outside paying no mind to my ankle. My senses turn out to be much more strong than I myself thought as I find that we are top of a huge mountain surrounded by a never ending forest of beautiful different shades of green. By now the rain has stopped and has left a dark and ugly sky to menacingly loom over us. What I did not predict however was the horrifyingly large mansion right in the middle of it. When we reach the large metal doors shielding us from the inside one of the men who were apparently following us walks up and unlocks it. The ones clinging to my arms then literally throw me inside where my knees roughly meet with a gold polished floor. I look up to meet eyes with a man (or should I say boy) who just screams rich and snotty and speaks in a voice that puts a bad taste in my mouth.

"How pitiful yet rewarding it is too see you in such a state, Phantomhive, this truly is a sad sight."

We've only just met and he's already insulting me. Who does this guy think he is? What could this diva possibly want with me? I rub my rope burns as I try to come up with something to say back.

"Ahem. I'm sorry but it's rude not to introduce yourself to a new guest," I say in the calmest voice I can muster. He lets out an annoying cackle before replying with.

"Aha. I am _the _Edward Trancy, and I have some unfinished business with you, Ciel..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is where it all kinda starts to pick up so I hope you haven't gotten bored yet ;n; anyways until next time**

**~Stay fabulous ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**(Sebastian's P.O.V)**

It's quite sad that I have only now realized every little mistake I've made ever since the start of Ciel and I's contract. I grew to care for him in a way that would only end in misery for the both of us. Even so, I can't bear to let this be the end of it. My conscious won't let me leave this as it is now.

The first thing I must do is confront Ciel and tell him all that I've painfully kept to myself. My memory has gone slightly fuzzy in the past few years, but I am still able to locate the mansion in which I served Ciel for a very large portion of his life. It is still as big and expensive looking as it was when I left,which brings on a strong sense of nostalgia. A peculiar sight awaits me as I arrive at the _already open _front door. Just inside on the floor lies a large chunky ring. It is embellished with a clear glistening blue gemstone that sparkles when I hold it up to the sunlight.

While I'm staring at the beautiful ring horror starts to erupt within me as I realize who this belongs to. Ciel. But why is it laying out here like this? If I do remember correctly...this was of very large value to him. Not only that, but he wore it all the time. I don't recall him ever going anywhere without it on.

Worst case scenarios of the explanation of this misplaced ring make me feel light headed and sick. Without hesitation, (or thinking, really), I run inside and start to do a frantic search of every last room in the manor. Not a single corner goes unchecked. To m surprise I find that there is not a soul in sight. Every room as empty as the last. Where are all the other servants? They still work here do they not? I'm about to give up and go search elsewhere outside when it dawns upon me that there is one more place I haven't checked.

The large entrance way to the library seems to not have been touched in the slightest, but luckily, I know the secret to this room. With one slight twist to the gold doorknob a much smaller door opens on the wall a few feet away. I peer my head in slightly, and inside awaits a nervous looking Mey-rin surrounded by walls of computers and video screens showing different parts of the mansion. Her eyes seem to be fixed on the screen directed at the main entrance. Now probably isn't the best time to try and lighten the mood, but I can't resist.

"You're as thorough as ever," I say. When she turns I can see that she holds two guns in her hands. She seems unsurprised by my presence and instead of acknowledging me, throws one of the guns into my hands. The only words to escape her mouth are,

"We have to go," in a obviously shaky and terrified voice. She must've only recently learned what has happened.

With a very powerful tug on my arm, she leads me out of the room. She starts to run, causing me to occasionally trip over my own feet as I am continually dragged along.

"Where are we going?!" I shout trying to pull away. She tugs harder and in a breathy voice manages to get something out.

"W-we...have t-t-to get...Ciel..."

Ciel? Does she know where he is? If so...how? It is not a secret that Mey-rin is a spy, however, I wasn't aware she was doing this type of stuff on a regular basis. By "stuff" I mean keeping an eye on literally every part of the mansion and basically stalking Ciel... For now, all I can really do is trust her instincts, I guess. All I care about right now is making sure Ciel is safe. At this point, all my thoughts of him being okay have been replaced with a sinking feeling of danger. I stop trying to resist and begin to run alongside her. I have no idea where we're headed, but she seems to know exactly where she's going.

When we are already deep inside of the vacant forest area, we both have to stop to catch our breaths.

"Mey...w-where are we going?...Where's C-ciel..?"

I'm only able to pick up fragments of the sentences she puffs out.

"Them...on hill...captured...revenge..._Trancy_," The minute that name hits my eardrums I know exactly where we need to go. I begin to run down the path farther away from the mansion, leaving behind Mey-rin to catch up later. All I care about right now is reaching the Trancy manor. The level of my worry has become much more intense than before. Who knows what they might've already done... Don't worry Ciel, we'll find you soon...

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry for such a short chapter with barely anything in it.. I've been pretty busy lately but I tried my best to get this out. The next chapter will be much much longer though!**

**~ Stay fabulous ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**(Ciel's P.O.V. Again :p)**

"What business must a brat like you have with me?" I spit out in a bitter sense.

Edward snarls and motions his hands towards the back of me. One of the men recklessly kicks the back of my head, sending a sharp, powerful, pain down my spine. I hunch over in agony for a few seconds before I sit up far enough to look at the distastefully satisfied smirk on the brat's face.

"I would advise you to not be such a snot," he chuckles, "and the answer to your question shall become crystal clear in due time, dear Phantomhive. I have nothing more to say to you at the moment, however. Take him away."

There's no doubt that he is one of the Trancy's after seeing the way he sashays away from the scene in a sassy manner. In a matter of seconds, his (what I suspect to be) guards hastily grab my arms and almost robotically guide me away.

Past a few long hallways and doors, I am thrown in yet another dark, cold room only slightly larger than the last one. There are no windows, and the door is made out of rock hard steel that nothing less than a bull-dowser could manage to successfully tear down. The probability of me getting out of here is leaning closer to "Impossible" by the second.

From what I am able to make out with my new found hearing ability, multiple locks made out of an equally as strong material are being put into the equation. As if the indestructible door wasn't already enough to keep me in here.

Even though my hands are free, I don't believe I'd feel any more trapped then I already do if they were tied up again. All I want to do right now is get to that little punk. This may be the first time in my life that I've ever wanted to brutally strangle a person I have only known for a few minutes. I haven't a single doubt in my head that we'll be in each others presence again, so for now I have nothing else to do but wait for my chance.

**(Sebastian's P.O.V)**

Swarms of hot and cold adrenaline course through my veins as I continue to race towards my destination. My heart's pace does nothing but increase as the powerful sensation of fear still strongly lingers within it. The possibility of something unpleasant happening to Ciel is undeniable if he IS in the Trancy manor. Every other thought or emotion I held previous has been replaced with a desperate want to reach him. All those years of once serving him as a butler have left a dark mark on me. It has become common sense for me to want to protect him. Deep down I know this everlasting feeling is dangerous and destructive, but at the moment, I couldn't care even if I tried.

In the end, I am the one to blame for him being in trouble in the first place. Three years ago, my mind and body were replaced with a dark entity wanting nothing more than to exterminate Alois Trancy. I got my wish, and now it's my duty to atone for it.

The path begins to narrow as I arrive at a large field of fresh, wet grass surrounded by a ring of gorgeously bloomed white roses. The clear raindrops look almost as if they've been crystallized against the vividly delicate petals, only to then drip down onto the rough dirt.

Not much farther off from them is a large black limo which door has been flung completely open. While continuing to try and keep myself hidden behind the garden, I make my way towards the vehicle to investigate the situation further. When I reach the door the first thing I notice is a good sized dent in the top of the edge of the roof. On the floor lies small strips of a crispy brown fabric. There are a good handful of things that this could have come from so I lay it back down and lean farther inside. An intense scent of cigars intrudes my nostrils. I never understood why humans smoke. In a demons eyes, the thought of having to rely on such a small object for release is grotesque and unnecessary.

My eyes are still fixated on the insides of the vehicle when a big gloved hand covers my mouth and yanks my body out into the open. Two men on either side of me cling to my shoulders and drag me up the rocky hill towards the Trancy's mansion. It is as dark and as menacing as ever. My struggles do little to help me break free, and only succeed in causing more pain from the tiny stings from their fingernails digging into my usually tough skin. It feels almost as if my strength is being weakened by their grasp, and very quickly for that matter.

Instead of us expectantly walking up and in through the front door, I am drug down the side of the house and shoved through a small door and knock head first into a wall. They all grab a hold of me once again and continue to drag me down a hallway...or at least I think that's what it is. My vision has multiplied and all I see are flashes of a million walls and the silhouette of about 6-10 people at my sides. I attempt to mumble something but all I'm able to get out is an awkward hum as the person's grasp on my mouth reinforces, also accomplishing in cutting off 70% of my air supply.

Deeper down the hall of confusion lies a huge, gray, door embellished with an absurd amount of locks...or maybe that's just my vision talking. Whatever they have in there, they must want to keep it hidden. The man releases his grip on my mouth and proceeds to unlock all the locks and then quickly slams open the door. The two holding my shoulders throw my weakened body into the room. My face meets with a hard yet cool ground, and slightly aids my dizziness. The door closes with a loud bam and I am left alone. At least, that's what I think at first. I can make out an apparition about 2 feet away from me, but there are too many of them to see what it is. The soothing floor slowly helps take away the amount of them. When I can finally make out what this apparition is, I jump up and widen my eyes. It's Ciel.

"Sebastian?" He says, "W-what in the blazing hell are you doing here?"

Somehow my words manage to completely escape me and I'm left fumbling around for the correct response.

"I came to look for you...I thought you were in trouble and I wanted to help..," I respond.

"Well you sure did a good job with that," He says sarcastically.

Tension rises just as the silence does between the two of us. I know I should say something, but what? I haven't yet decided what to tell him after our little interaction earlier. Not yet anyways. I want to make up as much as I can to him.

"Sebastian..." Ciel says, "I-It's cold...could you.." Before he has the chance to continue I scoot over closer to him and wrap my arms around his own. His body slightly tenses before he relaxes and gently places his head against my chest. The tiny sliver strands of his hair ruffle against my shirt. My hand reflexively reaches up and begins to lightly stroke them in a similar way I would with a cat. Not a single amount of tension remains between us at the moment, only an endearing and warm atmosphere.

The fact that we're trapped inside of a small room escapes me as I'm lost in the moment. I don't ever want to leave. If I could, I would stay here with him like this for decades. It's funny to think that this is the very same feeling that drove me away from him. Something about it is different now. It is pulling towards him, almost like a magnet. This feeling, destructive and dangerous, has gotten me addicted to it like a drug. Like some humans and cigarettes. These emotions can take me to a place nothing else has ever been able to, and I like it. I finally understand now.

**(Ciel's P.O.V)**

The overwhelming warmth of his chest takes me to a land of peace and soft tranquility._ I've truly missed you, Sebastian...Please don't ever leave me again._

As these thoughts run through my head I feel our bodies shuffle, and with my eyes still shut, a pair of lips graze my own. My conscious turns completely to mush, but not before I can sneak out one final thought.

_I love you..._

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK :D... Okay you may not be as excited as me...**

**I apologize for not updating in five gabillion years v.v School has unfortunately already begun for me so I've been mostly focusing on that...**

**I'll try to keep a schedule from now on however cx Thank you for sticking around.**

**Maybe leave a quick review? It makes my day :) Good or bad.**

**~ Stay fabulous **


End file.
